


They didn't need words

by Kadma32



Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Return from Scotland, caravan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadma32/pseuds/Kadma32
Summary: Johnny follows Gheorghe into the caravan.
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Series: Missing Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205102
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. The Caravan

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this work is unbetaed and English is not my first language. 
> 
> This fic is shamelessly self-indulgent, something that I have wanted to write since last time I rewatched the movie. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Fuck. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

Fuck everything. Fuck dad, nan and even bloody unnerving Gheorghe. 

Especially bloody, unnerving Gheorghe.

Johnny lifted himself up and sat on the couch. For a moment, he was unsure of what to do as his thoughts were whirling like crazy inside his head. 

And anger was boiling under his skin. 

Why did he have to insist on going to the bloody caravan? Johnny was free to stay there and get anybody he wanted in that place, right? 

No, because you are the fuckup son, you don’t deserve those privileges. 

You don’t really belong here.

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those horrible thoughts that often visited him at night. The house was also his house, he had grown up there, in that stupid little prison, it was time it gave him something back, right? After all he wasn’t asking for much, right?

He just wanted to have sex with Gheorghe, as simple as that. 

God, and it had been simple, hadn’t it? He looked up at the ceiling of that stupid, stupid room as he remembered that night. A quiet sigh left his lips as a hot shiver rushed through him, down to his core. The skin of his hands was burning at the memory of Gheorghe’s skin under them. 

It had never felt like that before. He had never known before how going slow, how taking the time to learn the feel of the other’s body, the touch of someone's skin, and the warmth of someone’s lips could just build up the pleasure and make the release even more pleasant. 

He huffed at the memory of the last time he brought a nameless, clean shaven blond to a back room. 

The pleasure of the release had lasted a few moments, and then it had just been added to the endless list of shameful moments that never brought a smile of Johnny’s face. 

Not like that night. 

Johnny sighed again. 

God, he wanted to touch Gheorghe again. 

Fine. Fine, we will play it your way, he thought as he stood up as stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. To hell if people woke up. 

When he entered the caravan, he didn’t slam the door. 

The caravan, for once, hadn’t done anything wrong. 

As he sat on the mattress, the knot in his chest tightened up again. He did all he could not to look at Gheorghe. 

He hated, really, really hated feeling so vulnerable.

And yet, at the same time, he loved it. Is that even possible? Was he finally going nuts, losing his mind and all? 

Well, at least the anger boiling in his stomach was still there. Dear old anger, bringing him back to reality. 

Because he was still angry, really. Really angry that Gheorghe hadn’t agreed to stay in the house. 

Absolutely furious that, just like Johnny himself, Gheorghe hadn’t felt welcomed and accepted enough to stay in the house. 

Johnny felt his skin heat up as he knew that Gheorghe was looking at him. 

Stop looking at me like that. Don’t look at me. I look. I am the one looking. I am not your prey. 

Please never stop looking at me.

His heart started to thump like mad when he felt the mattress under him move as Gheorghe got closer.

Johnny kept his eyes fixed in front of him as Gheorghe gently stroked his left cheek with his finger, setting an electric trail in his passage. 

Johnny tightened the grip of his arms around his body. 

Don’t look at me. I will just ruin you. The house will ruin you. 

The loneliness of this place will ruin you. 

He worried his willpower wasn’t going to last much longer when Gheorghe’s lips touched the skin near his ear. He stuck his nails in the palms of his hands. 

But what could that little pain do against the electricity rushing from his neck all the way down his left arm as Gheorghe continued peppering kisses on his neck?

God, if it was pleasant. 

Against all that crap his stupid mind was making him think, against all those horrible thoughts in his mind, he felt his lips quirking up. 

Gheorghe stopped his implacable, sweet torture and, for a moment, they looked at each other in that short distance between their bodies.

Johnny felt his smile grow at the sight of the trust in those dark eyes. 

Suddenly, all those dark thoughts were gone, and there was only Gheorghe’s warm body near him. Only Gheorghe’s dark eyes waiting for him. 

As an automatic reflex, Johnny’s licked his chapped lips. 

You know what, fuck it all. 

And he kissed Gheorghe. 

And he kissed him again. 

And Gheorghe was kissing him back. 

Was it normal to feel so elated at just kissing someone and feeling their eager response?

Was it normal to almost not wanting to do anything else, but just continue kissing? 

No, it wasn’t normal for him. He didn’t kiss people. He didn’t kiss the faceless strangers that he fucked here, there and everywhere. Those faces hardly ever even talked, if not for moaning, and when they did talk, like that blond, young guy, they made Johnny’s stomach rush in disgust. 

But he would kiss Gheorghe for as long as he would let him. 

To his surprise, it was Gheorghe that escalated things as he slipped a hand under Johnny’s hoodie and shirt. Johnny sighed at the contact. 

Oh, finally. 

Giving in to his instinct, he removed his shirt as Gheorghe removed his jumper, tossing it on the floor. 

You are mine. 

Johnny pushed Gheorghe down on the mattress, climbing on top of him. He ran his hands over Gheorghe’s chest, sighing in relief.

Finally. 

Gheorghe gently guided him back down to the mattress, where there was not enough space for two grown men, but they were going to make do. 

If it was the last thing Johnny did. 

Face to face, side by side of the bed, they kissed languidly for a few more moments. The fire, the same fire that Johnny had got to know in the hut on the hill, sparking up to vivid flames.

Then, when Gheorghe slipped an arm around Johnny, dragging him closer, something twisted in both of them. 

That fire Johnny had felt was reflected in Gheorghe’s eyes. 

It took them a few seconds to take the rest of their clothes off, but they were finally, finally entirely naked. Their hands closing on their erections, finding a rhythm that drew loud moans out of both of them.

But Johnny wanted more. 

He didn’t want to push too hard though, if Gheorghe was satisfied with just continuing as they were, a nice, hot hand job, he was ok with it. 

No, not really, but he was going to make do. 

Johnny lifted his hand to Gheorghe’s chest and looked up.

Gheorghe had his own quiet, understated smile. Johnny had never had anybody smiling at him like that. 

For the first time in forever, he felt himself blush in front of someone else. 

Gheorghe seemed to understand everything that was passing through Johnny’s mind and, without breaking eye contact, he gently took Johnny’s hand and guided two of his fingers to his lips, pursuing them slowly.

Johnny wasn’t entirely sure if he could breathe anymore. 

He certainly couldn’t when the wet heat of Gheorghe’s mouth welcomed his fingers, licking them, coating them. 

Move Johnny, move, he thought. And yet, what he was seeing in front of him, was too much. 

God, was he going to come just like that?

He finally got a grip on himself and moved his fingers gently out of Gheorghe’s mouth. 

Gheorghe moved on the mattress, lying down.

Naked, vulnerable and ready for him. 

Bloody hell. 

With his heart about to crush his ribcage judging by how fast it was thumping, Johnny moved his wet fingers to Gheorghe’s entrance. 

He pushed one finger in, making Gheorghe moaned quietly. 

Am I doing this right? He thought, feeling uncertain. He knew how to push in without much ceremony. He didn’t know how to do this slowly. He felt like a hot mess, read faced and cock straining. 

He looked up, locking eyes with Gheorghe. 

Gheorghe didn’t say a word. 

He smiled his quiet smile and slowly nodded.

Johnny lowered his gaze as he felt his lips cracking in what felt the biggest smile he had done in all his life.

He did it slowly, inserting another finger in and enjoying the sight of Gheorghe arching his back in pleasure. 

God, the rough sound of his deep voice shaken by moans were stirring Johnny’s pleasure so much he wasn’t sure he could last much longer. 

‘John’ 

That was enough. Gheorghe didn’t need to say anything else. Johnny looked up and saw him nodding again. 

Johnny lined himself with Gheorghe’s entrance and pushed in only a little. 

For a moment everything was white. 

He slowly pushed forward, inch by inch, gripping Gheorghe’s hips as he wasn’t sure he could hold on the feeling just by himself. 

When he was completely in, a loud moan escaped from both of them. 

It was just them. 

Johnny started to pick up pace as he moved into Gheorghe. 

He didn’t tell Gheorghe how good it felt. He didn’t tell that his body was hardly standing the power of the pleasure crashing on him. 

But, when they both came, Johnny kissed him gently on the lips. 

They didn’t need words.


	2. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Gheorghe come back from Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As before, please note that this work ins unbetaed and English is not my first language. 
> 
> This work wasn't originally meant to have a second chapter, but I got inspired by the comments by Enola and Anon to write another chapter showing when I think it makes sense for Johnny to have his first bottoming experience :) So thank you both :)
> 
> I also wanted to thank addictedtogaymovies and LadyEkaterina for the suggestion to write a couple more missing scenes. They are definitely coming :) Not sure if before or after I finish Days, but certainly coming. 
> 
> Please enjoy :)

When they got home, it was pitch black. The journey back from Scotland had been one, long, snake-y road all the way down to Yorkshire. 

On the bus, the emotional exhaustion of the day had granted him a little bit of light sleep. 

Light enough to remember the feeling of his head rolling gently onto Gheorghe’s shoulder. 

Light enough to remember the warmth of his body and the smell of his skin.

God, if he had missed it.

But now, as the cold air of the night slapped his face when he got off the taxi they took from the village, his mind was fully awake, swimming in a terrifying mix of utter joy at Gheorghe coming back and horrifying panic. 

Because this had to be a dream, right? It just couldn’t be, he wasn’t good with words, it just was too unrealistic for him to have been able to convince someone like Gheorghe to come back to the farm.

Or maybe, it was.

Stop always crapping on yourself, he thought, as they walked to the house.

He almost jolted in surprise when Gheorghe’s hand slowly slipped next to his and gently interlaced their fingers together. 

He is here, he is here, he came back, Johnny thought. 

He didn’t lift his eyes to Gheorghe, he didn’t show him how that little gesture had made him smile in the dark. 

He knew that Gheorghe knew that already. 

They weren’t surprised to see that neither Martin nor Deirdre were awake, waiting for them. Johnny hadn’t specified how long he was going to be away for. Part of him had even expected it to take a couple of days, with him waiting out in the cold night for Gheorghe to forgive him. 

God, what an asshole he had been. What an immature, horrible, fuckup of a man and...

His horrible thoughts were interrupted by the sight of the dinner that Deirdre had left on the table, covered up by the lids of her pots and pans. 

She had prepared the table for two. 

Taking all that remained of his courage, he finally lifted his eyes to look at Gheorghe. 

Seeing him smile his quiet, barely there smile, for a moment made Johnny forget that he was meant to breathe. 

He is here, he is here. 

They ate quietly, not bothering to warm up the pasta that had gone tepid. 

Johnny couldn’t help feeling a surge of something warm in his chest when Gheorghe, a playful look in his eyes, tried Johnny’s pasta first and added a little bit of salt before trying it again.

Johnny’s breath was gone as he watched Gheorghe’s lips part and the fork, that blasted fork, enter Gheorghe’s hot, wet mouth. 

Johnny felt his jaw slacken a little, his own mouth parting.

Could one be jealous of an inanimate object?

God, get a grip, he thought, feeling himself blush. 

Or maybe keep on watching till it last, you are doomed to fuck this up again anyway. And you know that if he goes a second time, he will not come back.

That thought made his skin, which had felt hot ever since they entered the house, freeze up as the anxiety rose. 

He looked at Gheorghe again, only to lower his eyes once more when Gheorghe’s eyes locked with his. 

There was too much trust in those eyes, he couldn’t bear it. 

Gheorghe trusted him.

But did Johnny trust himself? 

No, not really, at least not yet. 

But he wanted to give himself a chance. 

Himself and that thought that vivid, simple thought that had been circulating in his mind since Gheorghe left. 

For the first time in his life, for the first time since had discovered the pleasures of sex, he wanted someone, he wanted Gheorghe, to be inside him. 

When they finished eating and put the plates away, Johnny’s heart started to thump much faster in his chest as they made their way up back to Johnny’s spartan room. His legs felt weak, and the skin of his hands felt burning, while cold shivers were running down his spine.

He wanted. He wanted it so much. 

And yet he was scared. 

Neither of them turned the light on. 

For a moment, they just stood there, in the dark. 

Johnny could only hear his own heart thumping in his head. His body wasn’t responding anymore as his mind screamt to move and close the distance between them.

It was Gheorghe the one to move first, turning the little side light on, the one he had insisted on having, because the main lamp was too bright, too clinical. 

The little side light was just enough for them, a little, warm spot in the dark.

Johnny looked at him. He opened his mouth to say something, to even just say Gheorghe’s name, but no sound came. 

Gheorghe smiled. 

Johnny saw him smile as he took his jumper off. Slowly, Gheorghe moved to him. 

Slowly, he took Johnny’s hands and guided them to his chest. 

To where his heart was.

After the initial shock of the feeling of Gheorghe’s warm skin under his hands, Johnny noticed something:

Gheorghe’s heart was running as fast as his own.

Johnny’s body on autopilot moved closer to him, lowering his head to rest on Gheorghe's shoulder.  
Johnny hid his face in the crook of Gheorghe’s neck, planting a chaste kiss as he took in the smell of the other’s skin. 

He signed as Gheorghe’s right hand came to cup the back on his head. 

‘John’ Gheorghe said. 

Words. 

He needed to tell Gheorghe how he was feeling. 

What he wanted. 

Come on Saxby. You have come this far, he thought.

He lifted his head and licked his lips before finally saying:

‘I want you’ 

Gheorghe smiled. 

Did he understand what he meant? Did Gheorghe understand what Johnny needed? He was hardly understanding it himself, this sudden need to let any barrier left between them fall. To have Gheorghe inside of him, proving to himself, to his darkness and to his self-loathing thoughts that, for once, he had done something right. 

For once there was someone that loved him for him. 

Could Gheorghe understand him without words?

Johnny felt his eyes prickle. He didn’t know how to talk, why had nobody ever explained to him how to deal with things like emotions?  
God, why did being vulnerable have to hurt so much?

As the remaining walls around Johnny’s heart started to crumble, Gheorghe’s hands took his own, and guided him to their bed. 

Slowly, both breathing deeply as they went, they stripped each other out of their remaining clothes. 

‘John’

Keep saying my name. Keep talking to me. 

Dissipate the darkness. 

Johnny locked eyes with Gheorghe and nodded. 

Following Gheorghe’s guidance, he laid down on the bed, feeling his cheeks burn and resisting the strong urge to cover his face with the nearest pillow. 

Naked, open and vulnerable, just like Gheorghe had been that night in the caravan. 

Gheorghe, without saying a word, lifted Johnny’s chin up, so that they were looking at each other again. 

Suddenly, the fear, that all-encompassing feeling that had gripped his heart while Gheorghe was gone, had left him. 

Gheorghe, slowly, as if he was trying not to spook a stubborn animal, straddle him, his legs either side of him. Then, he started kissing him gently on the lips, on the cheeks, on the ridge of his nose, and even on those blasted huge ears of his, making him giggle.

Gheorghe looked at him once more. What was he waiting for? He had stopped administering his kisses and…

He is waiting for your consent, he thought. 

Staring back at Gheorghe as that thought took shape in his mind, he nodded. 

Of course, I consent. 

Gheorghe smiled and started kissing him again, slowly moving down his body, from his chest to his stomach.  
Johnny arched his back as a stronger wave of pleasure washed over him when Gheorghe got closer and closer to his straining member. 

But the cheeky bastard didn’t kiss him there. 

Johnny heard himself moan more loudly when Gheorghe opened his legs to a wider angle and started to plant kisses on his inner thighs. 

Gheorghe got closer, and closer…

And finally took him into his mouth. 

Wet. Hot. Mouth. Johnny closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling. Gheorghe’s knowing lips formed a perfect ring just underneath the head of Johnny’s cock, making waves of pleasure wash over Johnny’s body every time they moved up and down. 

‘Gheorghe’ Johnny mouthed, breathless.

And, just like that, the contact was gone. 

Johnny opened his eyes. He better had a good reason for stopping that amazing….

Johnny’s thoughts went blank as he saw Gheorghe take a packet of condoms and the lube they kept in a separate drawer. 

Gheorghe stopped again, waiting. 

He knew. He had to know that this was his first time accepting someone in him. 

Was that way Gheorghe was blushing a little? Was that why his eyes were sparkling so? 

Maybe. 

But in that very moment only one thing was pressing on his mind. 

He looked down Gheorghe body, taking in the sight of him naked. 

Taking in the sight of his big, straining cock. 

He locked eyes with Gheorghe nodded once again. 

Gheorghe got back on the bed. Back between his legs. 

Johnny closed his eyes. Breathe, he told himself, as he waited for Gheorghe to coat his strong, callused hands with lube. 

Breathe, he told himself when he felt one of Gheorghe’s strong hand gently stroking his inner thigh. 

Breathe, he told himself when he opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling as Gheorghe’s finger breached his entrance. 

‘John?’ Gheorghe’s voice was going deeper, rougher. 

‘I’m ok’ Johnny managed to say, his own voice rougher than normal.

In and out. In and out. 

A spark of pure, white pleasure as Gheorghe hit that sweet spot inside of him. 

Johnny arched his back at the pleasure shaking his body, reaching each part of him. 

He never thought it would be like that. 

‘Breathe’ Gheorghe’s voice reached him through the pleasant fog in his brain. 

Johnny nodded and followed orders as Gheorghe inserted another finger, scissoring them both inside of him. 

In and out. In and out. 

One more finger. 

And then Gheorghe’s hands disappeared. 

Johnny bit his lower lip to stop himself from protesting, but his voice was silenced when he felt Gheorghe lining up to his entrance. 

Once more, Gheorghe looked up at him, red lips and mess up curls. 

And he was the most erotic, beautiful thing Johnny had ever seen in his life. 

Once again, Johnny nodded. 

And in the span of a deep breath, Gheorghe pushed inside of him. 

Johnny stared wide-eyed at the ceiling. 

Stretch. Pain. 

Pleasure. 

Gheorghe hands were on either side of his hips as he gave him time to adjust, not moving, till Johnny locked eyes with him again. 

Johnny nodded. 

How could he not? 

Gheorghe smiled as his grip on Johnny’s hips grew. He slowly pulled himself out, and, just as slowly, went back in him. 

Never leave me again. 

They got together into a slowly, languid rhythm. 

Johnny gripped the sheet underneath him as the pleasure intensified. 

He bit his lip again when Gheorghe hit him again right in that sweet spot. 

When Gheorghe wrapped his right hand on his leaking cock, he couldn’t stop himself from begging:

‘Gheorghe’ 

‘Te iubesc’ Gheorghe said, with his eyes closed. 

Johnny had no idea what it meant, but those two words, that low voice and one more stroke, made him come. 

Gheorghe kissed him quickly, as he chased his own pleasure, coming only a few thrusts afterwards. 

Gheorghe then collapsed on the bed next to him. 

For a few, precious moments, they simply looked at each other as they calmed down from their climax.  
Johnny cupped Gheorghe cheek and kissed him soundly as he felt tiredness starting to catch up with him. 

‘We should clean ourselves up’ Gheorghe said in a whisper before kissing him on the forehead. 

‘Tomorrow’ Johnny replied. 

Because there was going to be a tomorrow.


End file.
